White Day!
by Neko-chan2604
Summary: Its white day and Akira and Tadashi have a date... :D What could happen? Late white day story, but that's ok! :D PLEASE READ!


**This is a TadashixAkira fic! Fluffy, I hope...**

**Please enjoy!**

***o0o***

So it was White Day, and Akira was raging. Her boyfriend, Tadashi, had left early, only to come back and steal all the food. "Tadashi! Eh-?" In place of all the food there was a note, which said-

**Meet me at the path to the forest. Trail #3. -T**

She sighed. "You forgot to tell me when, baka." She flipped the note over as she walked towards the greenhouse doors.

**At 6:00, of course. :D -T**

6:00. It was a special time for them, mainly because Tadashi always climbed through her bedroom window and hugged her tightly. The hug contained all sorts of feelings, but the message was clear: Goodnight, and I'll miss you. I love you. How Tadashi put that much emotiom into a hug, no on knows.

"Its almost 6! Bye Hikari! Kei, you better not take advantage of her kindness while I'm gone!" Yelled Akira as she ran towards the limo waiting for her. "Strakiki Forest, and hurry!" She said to her driver as they sped off.

*Forest, Trail #3*

"Ah, its past 6. Where-" Tadashi broke off as he saw a speeding limo race past 3 police cars, the officers too scared to give the limo a ticket. "There."

Akira dove out of the car and her driver turned and calmly drove off, oblivious to the stares the officers gave him. "Hey Tadashi! Sorry I was late..."

"Its ok..." Tadashi looked kinda uncomfortable. "Wanna walk?" He asked, and held out his hand for her. As she grasped it, he realized why people held hands. Hugging and kissing is contact, but only for a small amount of time. Holding hands shows that you love each other and never want to let go of the persons hand, in his case, Akira. He didn't really know why he fell for the person labeled "Demon," but he knew he was thankful that he ever met her. He never wanted to get go of this hand. Never wanted to let go of her.

"Tadashi... I've been thinking... About us." That was never a good way to start of a conversation with your boyfriend.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Asked Tadashi softly.

"No! Of course not! Why would you think that? Oh... I wanted to talk, but I don't want to break up. Ever." Then she realized what she had said and blushed profusely. "Ummm..."

"Here." He said, holding out a small box for her. It was a little wider than the size of a ring, and when she opened it she saw why. It was a double ring **(is that what you call it? I mean a ring that you wear on two fingers) **and it had a heart in the centre, fire on one side and water on the other. "It... Shows us... I'm the fire... You're the water..."

"Happy White day, Akira." Said Tadashi as he let go of her hand to spread his arms out wide. As Akira looked up she saw that they had stopped walking and were in front of a pretty creek, with water lilies floating around and lush green grass everywhere. There was a small tea set sitting on a light pink picnic blanket. "Hope you like the tea, Akira. I made it myself."

Akira dove over and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I'll love it no matter what, because you made it for me." Tadashi broke into a grin and hugged her around the waist. "I love you, Tadashi."

"I love you too, Akira."

They shared a gentle kiss before Tadashi pulled away, saying "I want food!"

"Tadashi! In middle of a kiss? Why?" Yelled Akira. "You-" She was cut off by Tadashi shoving a cake into her mouth. He began eating the other end of the cake, so their lips met in the middle.

The kiss tasted like chocolate cake.

***o0o***

**Sooooooo... Did you like it? I hope you did!**

**I'm really sorry for not updating in SO long! I was in this math contest and I had to practice! I came first in the math contest so that's over with... I was also in a photography contest and a writing contest so I had to work really hard! I get those results in October... To top it off, it was my birthday in April (a day before Usui's) and I had a big party! The cake was really good... :D**

**I will be updating EVERY story this week, so look forward to that! This week I won't have any anime/song/quote/pick-up line so I'm sorry if you look forward to that part! Those just take time to find and I'm running low on time, with all the projects my teachers are piling on us... :D But summers nearly here and then I'll have a 2 month break! I'll try to update then!**

**Sorry for the shortness, but I needed to update something! **

**I also have a story up called "Happy Valentines Day!" Which is about all the different S.A. Couples and their Valentines Day situations! Please check it out!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Kiru-chan, out! :D**


End file.
